mickeymousefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SeanWheeler
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mickey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Expand Mickey Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Merging So I'll be direct: the Mickey Wiki is a stunted ruin of what-might-have-been with little structure to it. And you're hounding the url. If you can still hear me, would you consider a mergeure into the bigger Disney Comics Wiki (http://scrooge-mcduck.wikia.com ?) Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 15:48, November 7, 2018 (UTC) :Why does your wiki have the films Aladdin, Peter Pan, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves and The Black Cauldron? They are not related to Mickey's world. Return to Oz is even less related to Mickey. If you cover movies that are only related to Mickey through Disney crossovers, you'd become a competitor for the Disney Wiki. So nope, no merge will happen until you sort out the non-Mickey stuff. SeanWheeler (talk) 06:31, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :: All these are indeed considered part of the Disney Comics Universe through crossovers — for instance, there are countless comic stories where the Witch from Snow White antagonizes Mickey or Donald. And Tik-Tok from Return to Oz appears in Epic Mickey 2. :: We distinguish ourselves from the Disney Wiki in that we're strictly in-universe — the Disney Wiki orders itself in out-of-universe ways — and that unlike them we do care about the obscure comic stuff which they have a policy of genuinely deleting. :: Regardless, surely you see that this wiki is a mess?… Seriously, the fellow whose Mickey Mousewiki includes Spongebob Squarepants is lecturing me on a wiki with things that "don't belong"?--Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 10:41, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yes, this wiki is a mess, but it may have been due to the fact that I wasn't active for years to maintain it. And where did you see Spongebob? I just searched it and didn't get any results. If I ever find a Spongebob page here, I would delete it immediately. And just because Tik-Tok from Return to Oz appears in Epic Mickey 2 doesn't make Oz a Mickey property. You got pages on characters like Bugs Bunny and Doctor Who for crying out loud. And you have mainspace articles judging the canonicity of Disney movies and another article judging Pixar movies canonicity. Pixar movies? And your wiki is called Disney Comics Wiki, like the publishing company Disney held from 1990 to 1993. Yet you have movies and stuff from outside that time period. And your article on Kingdom Hearts is blank, so your wiki is not that perfect either. I'll try figuring out how to improve this wiki. But no merge will happen. SeanWheeler (talk) 20:39, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: Wow, wow, it's not about the 1990-1993 comic company, it's about the Disney comics universe as it has existed from all the way in the 1920's to the present-day — the universe of Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Scrooge McDuck. ::: And it is our canon policy to consider canon properties which have crossed over with Donald and Mickey, hence why some Walt Disney Classics and Pixar films are considered canon — again, see the 1950's and 1960's comics where Mickey interacted with people like the Seven Dwarfs, Madam Mim or the Cinderella mice, for example. I mean, I see you have a page on House of Mouse, albeit short… how could you accurately cover “House of Mouse” without pages on Merlin, Jafar, etc.? ::: PS: I think I may have gotten confused for the ‘Spongebob’ matter with another too-few-pages Mickey wiki. I apologize. ::: Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 20:47, November 8, 2018 (UTC) : Well, if your canon policy is that anything that crosses over with your characters is canon, then everything would be canon. Both Mickey and Cloud appeared in Kingdom Hearts, which makes Final Fantasy canon. Cloud appears in Super Smash Bros, which could make every Nintendo game and a few other video game properties canon. And there's another path between Mickey and Smash Bros. Mickey and Donald appear in Disney Infinity with Marvel properties. Some of these Marvel characters met Mega Man and Ryu in Marvel vs. Capcom. Those two Capcom characters appear in Smash Bros, strengthening the canon between Mickey and Nintendo. And if Smash is canon, all of the properties including Metal Gear is canon. Snake appeared in Smash but another Metal Gear character named Raiden appeared in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, thus making stuff like God of War, Jak & Daxter, Ratchet & Clank, Twisted Metal, Parappa the Rapper and Uncharted canon. Kratos appeared in Mortal Kombat, and Mortal Kombat crossed over with DC in the Injustice series which also has Hellboy and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. And with Hercules, God of War, Kid Icarus and Wonder Woman in the same universe, there are multiple conflicting versions of Greek Mythology. I think it's better to treat characters from Disney films as guests and cameos and not get full articles about Disney movies. As for how I cover characters from House of Mouse? I think I could link to the Disney Wiki for the guests. SeanWheeler (talk) 22:03, November 8, 2018 (UTC) :: I've considered this, of course, and it's a vlid objection. Our solution is that cross-universe crossovers will be linked to the Wiki. :: For instance, Kingdom Hearts is all about world-travel. Thus, characters and locations that are not otherwise part of the Disney Comics Universe are linked to their relevant Wiki, and acknowledged as a valid alternate universe on the main wiki. :: On the other hand, the comic stories with Mickey and the Seven Dwarfs are clearly written with the intention that Mickey and the Dwarfs inhabit the same world — that all it takes is going into the Black Forest and finding their cottage for him to meet them. The Dwarfs exist in his universe. Thus, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is considered canon and fully covered :: (As for Disney Infinity, it's non-canon on general principle due to not actually having a narrative. If and when there is a real crossover between Duck/Mouse cast and a Marvel property, I am certain it will be through dimension-traveling, and so we'll just link to the Marvel Wiki.) :: You may disagree with them but our policies do make internal sense. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 22:11, November 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: Well, I would like someone else to lead this Wiki and make it better. Yes I would allow for a merge under the conditions that the merged wiki would be a "Mickey Mouse Wiki" instead of a "Disney Comics Wiki." Works made by Disney that star Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Pluto, Pete, Max Goof, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack and other accepted Mickey characters would be fully covered. Films like Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Aladdin, Peter Pan and The Black Cauldron should be deleted and the pages on the characters from those movies should be about their roles in crossovers with Mickey. For example, Snow White as a character can be kept as a page detailing her appearances in House of Mouse and the comics and maybe Kingdom Hearts. But stuff known about her that was only shown in her movie should be taken out unless it's really important. But Humbert the Huntsman, if he hasn't met Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Scrooge, etc. then his page has to be deleted. Basically, I would prefer if your coverage policy worked like Super Mario Wiki. Return to Oz shouldn't get a page. Tik-Tok's page should just be more focused on Epic Mickey 2. And the Wizard of Oz shouldn't even have a page to begin with because his profile pic is of the MGM character and he doesn't seem to have even appeared in Return to Oz which is the only Oz film the wiki has. Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Yeah, that film can be kept as a page because Mickey and friends had cameoed. And while you can keep the "Toon" counterparts of Donald Duck and other Mouse characters, the non-Mickey Toons such as Tinker Bell should be merged with their other page. Roger Rabbit originals can be fully detailed. Fantasia? Sure we can cover Fantasia because of The Sorcerer's Apprentice and that short about Donald Duck and Noah's Ark. Kingdom Hearts? Full coverage, but Mickey's worlds (Disney Castle, Timeless River, Disney Town, Mysterious Tower and Country of the Musketeers) get location pages while the other worlds don't. SeanWheeler (talk) 00:48, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :::: Sorry, never going to happen. Not that this couldn't work in theory, but out policies are our policies, and they work fine for us. We're not going to change them on someone else's whim. Develop this wiki with those policies, if you want to. (Sigh.) Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 10:56, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Okay, fine. You can have your Snow White characters and policies as they are. But since Mickey Mouse deserves a community more than Scrooge McDuck (Mickey is the face of Disney after all), I'd be happy for this wiki to merge. But with Wikia converting into FANDOM and not allowing anyone to rename their wikis in the process, the merging process may be difficult. Unless you import stuff from your wiki into this one. And you know, I don't really have sysop privileges here. I was working on this wiki in 2010 to try to adopt the wiki. But apparently I had given up before I got to adopt. I'm not really an expert on Mickey Mouse. And 2010 was a time I was new to editing wikis. I'm currently blocked on Arrowverse Wiki so I'm not eligible to adopt a wiki until my block expires next year. So yeah, you can have Mickey Wiki, because nobody technically owns it. And I'm sorry for insulting your wiki. SeanWheeler (talk) 21:19, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the apology. ::: Ah… granted, perhaps it would have been more appropriate for the Wiki to be at the mickeymouse namespace with scrooge-mcduck as a redirect, but there, I'm afraid what's done is done. Importing over 3000 images and as many pages (not to mention the templates, videos and other miscellania) from that wiki to this one would just be more trouble than it's worth. If a merge does happen, it's mickeymouse.wikia.com that will now redirect to scrooge-mcduck.wikia.com, not the reverse. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 21:24, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :Well then, maybe we should wait for Wikia/FANDOM to be able to grant url requests, since they are so busy with the dumb change of changing people's urls from .wikia.com to .fandom.com (why are they even doing that? That's taking a lot of wikis' identities away.) But once they are done with that and are accepting wiki url change requests, the merge can finally be done with Mickey taking the spotlight. But for now, you'd have to wait, unless you want to import all your 3000 images and pages unto here. Because if mickeymouse becomes a redirect, that could risk sticking like that if people liked Scrooge more. So, better if we wait. SeanWheeler (talk) 23:20, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :: I fear you may be overly optimistic to assume it's ever going to be possible again. If you ask me, should it ever become available again, it'll be years before that happens. :: Besides, I don't know if all of the Scrooge McDuck Wiki community would be okay with changing the name. It's been established for quite a while. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 23:28, November 9, 2018 (UTC) ::: Well, I guess we're not merging then. The mascot of Disney deserves a wiki more than Donald Duck's rich uncle. So yeah, it's better to keep the wikis separate. And since I believe Snow White, Peter Pan, Aladdin, The Black Cauldron and Return to Oz are too far removed from Mickey to have coverage on a Mickey Mouse wiki, it may be for the best. But I'll try to fix up this wiki as much as I can. It may be hard without the sysop privileges, especially when I have other stuff to do, like the LEGO Games Wiki to maintain and the novel I'm writing. And I may have to wait for my block on Arrowverse Wiki to expire before I adopt this. And, do I have to watch every episode and cartoon about Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Scrooge, etc? Will I need to binge watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse? SeanWheeler (talk) 00:19, November 10, 2018 (UTC) :::: You write: The mascot of Disney deserves a wiki more than Donald Duck's rich uncle. But, again, the Scrooge McDuck Wiki isn't "a wiki about Scrooge McDuck, which happens to also cover Mickey"; it's a wiki about the Disney Comics Universe, and Scrooge is the mascot of the wiki. It's like how the Doctor Who Wiki is called “Tardis Wiki”. :::: As to whether you'll need to watch everything… theoretically, yes. See, this is why joining a wiki that already has a community of several people who can help with that sort of thing would be advantageous. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 10:55, November 10, 2018 (UTC) ::The "Disney Comics" brand was retired the year I was born, and Mickey and most of his cast originated in animated shorts. Disney has bought Marvel. There is no Disney Comics Universe. Disney Comics is just a minor part of the Mickey Mouse universe. "Disney Cartoon Universe" fits better. SeanWheeler (talk) 00:57, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Well, the Disney Comics Universe is how the universe of Mickey Mouse is typically described by fans, as there are far more Disney Duck and Mouse comics then there are cartoons, and because the comics are generally considered by fans to be far better than the cartoons in general. The comics are no more minor to the Mickey Mouse universe than the cartoons are, so I don't think that 'Disney Cartoon Universe' would be any better. :: ::As Scrooge MacDuck said above, the term "Disney Comics" has nothing to do with the publishing company of the same name - it is used in reference to comics featuring Disney characters, no matter the publisher. And I don't see what Disney buying Marvel has anything to do with it. ::(I'm also an administrator on the Scrooge McDuck Wiki, if you were wondering who I am and how I got into this conversation) Drleevezan (talk) 00:51, November 12, 2018 (UTC) :Well, we are not merging. End of discussion. SeanWheeler (talk) 00:57, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::: If there are no Disney comics, exactly what are IDW publishing in the titles Uncle Scrooge, Disney Comics and Stories, Donald & Mickey, etc.? I keep explaining this to you: the fact that Disney briefly had a brand actually called Disney Comics in the 1990's is irrelevant. A wide rangers of Disney comics has existed since the 1930's, worldwide, revolving around the universe of Duckburg and Mouseton. That's just fact. I mean, if there is no Disney Comics Universe, where do Carl Barks and Floyd Gottfredson's stories take place, eh? Where do Casty's? Are all those dozens of Italian writers and artists who make Mickey and Scrooge stories to this day setting their tales in the Void? --Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 11:12, November 12, 2018 (UTC) ::There are Disney comic books made by other publishers. I'm not saying those are nonexistent. Why wouldn't they want to continue making comics about cash cows like Mickey Mouse or Scrooge McDuck? And no, if the Disney Comics Universe doesn't exist, that doesn't mean they take place in a void. If all the stuff from the cartoons exist in the comics, then it takes place in a Disney cartoon universe or Mickey Mouse universe. The comics isn't the primary source for Mickey, Donald or Scrooge. It's the cartoons. SeanWheeler (talk) 03:05, November 13, 2018 (UTC)